Alice's Mirror
by DarkMage6
Summary: A spin off from Twisted Wonderland. A new Alice.  A new Wonderland.  A new love.  Cheshire x Alice.  On Hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, this is a spin off to the Twisted Wonderland series. I hadn't really toyed with the idea until CazzyDefiesLogic brought the idea to my attention. Immediately, a new world, new characters, and a brand new Alice appeared in my mind. -shakes fist- I am doing an outline for a prequel for the original Twisted Wonderland, but I am still uncertain if I want to do it.

To everyone who enjoyed it, I hope you enjoy this one too. A new Alice to see through. -DM6

Chapter 1

"_Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" Little Alice cried as she ran up to her mother with arms spread wide._

_Her mother, named Annabeth, caught the girl in her arms, swinging her about. "What is it darling? Is it some sort of a secret? Do we need to pinky promise?"_

_Little Alice thought about it, and then nodded her head seriously. They pinky promised and then Annabeth sat little Alice back on her feet. "Tell me your secret now."_

"_I found a secret place to go and play! It's a Wonderland, mommy! There's the Cheshire Cat, and the Hatter, and the Red Queen, and everybody's there!" Little Alice cried happily. "They want me to play there every day!"_

"_That's wonderful honey! I'm glad you have some new friends! Where do they live?" Annabeth asked her daughter, smoothing her hair._

"_Through the old mirror in the attic. Grandma Alice's old mirror!" Little Alice said proudly._

_Annabeth frowned and grabbed her daughter's arm roughly, shaking her. "You stay out of there and away from that mirror! Do you hear me? I mean it! I should have thrown that old thing away years ago!"_

"_My friends though, mommy! Mommy stop it, you're hurting it. Please mommy, don't be mad!" Little Alice cried as her mother drug her into her room and shoved her in. _

"_You are grounded young lady! You will not leave this room until your father gets home!"_

_The door slammed close and little Alice sat down and cried. _

"Alice."_ A voice whispered through the room._

_Little Alice looked around and finally settled her gaze onto the mirror above her bed. There, the Cheshire Cat stared at her, smiling softly._

"_Mommy's mad at me." Alice cried._

"Your mother just is afraid for you. Nobody wants there little girl's to grow up to quickly. I will tell you a secret though: We'll always be friends, as long as you continue to believe in us. If you mother won't let us play now, we can always play later. Just think about us every day Alice, and we'll be okay. You can pretend you're here, and we'll see you like that, Alice. Can you do that? And one day, when you are old enough, and tired of your own world, go to the mirror. . .And come back to us Alice. We'll be waiting for that day." _The Cheshire Cat told her._

"_But mommy still is mad at me. She's going to make Daddy spank me." Alice whimpered._

"Tell your mother you were just playing pretend. Or, take a nap. When you wake up, tell your father that you have no idea what your mother was talking about. Pretend forever that you don't know what they speak of. Return to us when you are ready."

"_Okay." Alice said, wiping her eyes and climbing up on her bed._

"Sleep."

* * *

Alice sighed as she sat down in her English class. Her teacher had been gushing about a creative writing assignment as there final. Three weeks left of school, and they had to write a twenty page plus story within a week and turn it in.

The said teacher walked in, rushing to her desk in her excitement.

As she settled everything into their normal places, as she did every class, the bell rang.

A few stragglers ran in, hoping to not get detentions.

"You finally going to tell us what are assignment is going to be Ms. Rouge?" one of the jocks asked.

"Yes! Yes! So, for your writing assignments, I want you guys to recreate your own version of Alice in Wonderland! It must have the characters, there place must be called Wonderland, and the main character must be Alice! This came to me last night in a dream. I had something else in mind, but this is so much better!" Ms. Rouge gushed.

Alice sighed in her seat and then chewed her lip, thinking to the Wonderland that had been built within her mind over the years. The people that had started out there had changed as she had grown. Changed. . .Into men that she quiet didn't understand. They said they would grow with her, but she didn't understand how they had turned out the way they did. . .

She bit her lip hard when she thought of the Cheshire Cat.

He scared her, and intrigued her.

"So, with that, we're all going to the library and computer labs to start and do research. Or, since this is the last period of the day, you may go ahead and go home. It must be done, it counts as half of your grade. Dismissed."

Alice gathered up her things and walked toward the exit, only to have Ms. Rouge call her back.

"Yes ma'am?" Alice asked, coming to stop in front of the teacher's desk.

"I expect great things from you. You have the most imagination of anyone in my class." Ms. Rouge told her. "Also, because you share a common name with the character." The teacher smiled a sickly sort of smile.

"Yes ma'am." Alice said, turning and leaving.

* * *

When Alice walked into her home, she was surprised to find the silence that greeted her. Her mother was always home, playing the perfect house wife, and the distant mother. . .Ever since the day she had discovered the mirror as a child, her mother had been distant.

"Hello?" Alice called, not really expecting an answer.

She walked into the kitchen to see the message light on the phone blinking.

She pressed the button and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Alice, your father was called away on a business meeting and his boss thought it would be a good show if I came along. We won't be back till after the school year is up. We've paid the bills up, and left you some money for groceries. I expect the house to be in the same order as I left it, when I get home."

Alice sighed as the message ended.

She got out her notebook and thought about the assignment her teacher had given her.

"_Alice. . .Alice."_

Alice snapped her head up, hearing the faint whispers echoing from the attic above.

"_It's time to come home. . ."_

"I have to finish school guys." Alice sighed.

"_Why? What's holding you here? We've been waiting and waiting. Now is your chance. No one to stop you, and nothing to hold you. Come to where you will be loved."_

Alice chewed her lip. "I'm afraid you won't like the real me. I am nothing like my fantasy self."

Alice always imagined herself as the perfect beauty, the proper lady, but she was none of those. She was quiet, withdrawn really, and slightly overweight. Not by much, but just enough that she was teased at work. A size eighteen was nothing to be proud of. Her mother made sure she knew.

"_We love you all the same Alice. . .Come to us. . .Come home to Wonderland."_

Alice left all her things setting on the table, and made her way upstairs.

In the attic, she made her way to the back corner and uncovered an old mirror.

It was dusty, the glass covered in grime, and as always, the faint image of a screaming girl stuck in the surface. The girl, was her grandmother, Alice. She had went missing only to come back years later with a child, her mother. Only years after that, she disappeared again, and the mirror told a story that none of them could explain.

"_Alice. . ." _The voices were a seductive whisper. A promise of a better life.

The Cheshire Cat appeared in the mirror, his grin heart-stopping. He held out his hand, and the appendage came out of the mirror, stopping in front of her.

"Come to me, lover." He purred, seductively.

Alice swallowed and took that outstretched hand, fearing she had immediately made the wrong choice.

There were a lot of things wrong with her Wonderland, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: God, I'm sorry it took so long to update. -sigh- I have a second job now, on top of writing my own book, so I've been kept busy with everything but my fan fiction. It's a little short, but I wanted to post something. I apologize and I will try (not promising anything though) to update more. -DarkMage6

Chapter 2

Alice swallowed thickly as she stood in front of the Cheshire Cat for the first time in thirteen years. The man who had dressed expensively was still much the same, but at the same time, so much different. Maybe that was because she was sexually attracted to him.

His long white hair was pulled back into a French braid that ran down his back and swung freely behind him, along with a white tail. He was tall, well over six foot tall. . .maybe six and a half feet. His skin was pale white, and his eyes a deep crimson red. Her Cheshire Cat was albino. His face was elegant with high cheek bones, a straight nose, and sensual lips. His eyes had a slight slant, do to his bestial nature. His eyelashes were black however. She liked his eyes, and those eyelashes just helped draw emphasis to them.

"My dear Alice, if you stare at me like that much longer, I fear that I might do something quite. . .inappropriate here." Cheshire purred.

Alice blushed and looked at the ground.

She took in his black slack that hide the black leather boots that laced up to his knees, and a pressed black shirt tucked into those pants. A purple tie complimented the outfit.

She wore some jeans, a baggy t-shirt, and scuffed sneakers. She bit her lip, feeling horrible.

"I am so glad to have you home Alice." Cheshire purred, walking around her. His tail curled around her right hand, tugging it up into his waiting grip. His kissed the back of her hand, bending to do so. As he straightened up, he threaded his hands through her mousy brown hair, lightly running sharp claw like nails gently over her scalp. "You are so much more than I thought you'd be. Beautiful. . .so full of life."

Alice's snorted in denial and pulled away from him, hugging her arms around herself.

The Cheshire Cat raised a pale eyebrow at her, reaching for her again. "I know that you have been beaten down by the people within your own world. We will never do that to you Alice. Forget all the things that those people have ever said. I can easily show you how beautiful you are, given the chance. Should I tell you all the ways I can do so? With words, tongue, and body?"

Alice flushed a deep red and stepped away again.

"I'm still trying to figure out why so many of you have changed when I never thought of you in such manners." Alice told him, not looking him in the eyes. Then again, she never looked anyone in the eye. Seeing the truth was to painful.

"You think we don't have some free will of our own? That we can't change too?" Cheshire asked, ensnaring her in his arms and hugging her close.

"You changed to strange things though. You scare me!" Alice managed to say.

"I suppose I would be afraid to if my lover was an assassin." Cheshire mused.

"We aren't lovers!" Alice gasped out.

"That will soon be changed."

Alice broke away from the Cheshire Cat and held her hands out to ward him off. "I need some time alone and away from you!"

"As you wish, dear one. Take your time. Call for me when you wish to come to our home." Cheshire said, cheerfully.

"I have my own home here in the Wonderland. The Queens gave it to me." Alice said, turning to walk away.

She walked until she reached a path that was familiar.

One way would take her to the Red Queen. The other would take her to the White Queen. Alice weighed her options.

The Red Queen was a perfect woman. She wore perfect clothes and did her make-up perfectly. Anything that wasn't perfect was taken care of, publicly.

The White Queen didn't care for looks. Then again, she was a cold blood calculating woman. The White Queen was as perfect as her sister too. She also was the one who held the Cheshire Cat's leash. He never assassinated someone, unless she wanted it. The Red Queen was no doubt going to be on the list, someday. When that happened, Alice feared that the Wonderland would be thrust into a civil war.

She sighed and sat on the path.

She didn't really want to see either queen. She didn't know exactly how far her home was either. It was somewhere on the path, but she didn't know how far away she was.

Her home was right in the middle of the two Queen's territories. If she had to guess, she was probably closer to the White Queen's castle. The Cheshire cat would never hang in the lands of the Red Queen for to long. That could be very dangerous.

"Maybe I should just go home. Mom would never know the difference." Alice sighed out loud.

"Why would you do that?"

Alice jumped and looked around until her gaze settled on the Door Mouse. It stared up at her, with his head cocked to the side slightly.

"I thought you had a man form?" Alice said, confused.

The Door Mouse laughed and shifted suddenly, a nude man standing in front of her.

Alice flushed and averted her eyes quickly.

"You never answered my question, Alice. Why would you want to go home when you have all the power to rule this world? The Queens even must bow to you. . .Though, they won't. They are both quite stubborn, aren't they?" The Door Mouse mused, sitting next to her.

Alice kept her eyes averted and said, "I believed in Wonderland, but still it has grown to something. . .strange. I didn't really focus on you guys. You have become your own people. And. . .weird to me. I just believed enough to keep you alive, just like the Cheshire Cat asked me too."

"You do shape this world. You hold power to give us life, and through your life and experiences, we learn. You are God here, and yet, you are not. There are just some things you hold no power over. Like our feelings. One will simply not change how they feel about someone, or something, or in general." The Door Mouse told her, nudging her shoulder gently with his own.

Alice chewed on her lip nervously, turning everything over in her head, try to figure out where and what experiences could lead the Cheshire Cat to be an assassin, of all things.

"I must admit, you aren't what I expected. The image that you projected here was. . ."

"Skinny, beautiful in every way, something everyone craved, so very. . .not me." Alice interrupted, glaring at the ground.

"I was going to say unappealing, compared to you." Door Mouse said gently, placing a hand on her knee. "I, much like the Cheshire Cat, prefer my women with a little more meat on their bones. More softness to them. There is more to beauty then looks, my dear Alice."

Alice sighed. 'They say the perfect things. . .because I keep them alive. If my death wouldn't affect them, they would no more spare me a look then they would a piece of trash.'

"Do you. . ." Alice had to clear her throat. "Do you know where I live? I want to go there. I need to be alone, and need some time to think."

"There is no time here Alice, you know that." The Door Mouse said, positively giggling. "But yes, I'll take you to Ches. . ."

"My house." Alice cut in. "The one the Queen's gifted me with, not the Cheshire Cat's house. I want to be alone."

"But Alice. . .You gave that house away some time ago." The Door Mouse said in confusion.

"To whom?" Alice asked.

"To the White Rabbit. He has to always run word between the two Queen's, and quite often found himself in need of a rest, so after you moved in with the Cheshire Cat, you gifted the house to him, so he would always have a place to stay."

Alice hung her head in her hands. She would do something like that. Now she had no safe place to go.

"You could stay with me." the Door Mouse offered, reaching up to touch her face.

Time seemed to freeze then. Just as the Door Mouse's fingertips were less than an inch away, a dagger embedded itself in his palm.

The Door Mouse cursed and leapt up and away from Alice.

Alice felt the blood leave her face as the Cheshire Cat appeared standing right in front of her, so close she could see the weave in his pants.

"You dare try and touch her?" Cheshire hissed at the Door Mouse, his eyes as cold as Death's would be.

"She ran from you, seems she's free game to me." the Door Mouse spat, ripping the Cheshire Cat's dagger free of his palm and throwing it down, nearly hitting Alice's own hand, which was on the ground.

She jerked her hand back and found herself crowding even closer to the Cheshire Cat. At least he hadn't really thrown a dagger in her direction. . .Well, he had, but not the same way that the Door Mouse had just done.

"Alice, say you will come home with me, and we will be off. This fool will have no choice but to return home, to the Red Queen, empty handed." The Cheshire Cat said, holding a hand down at his side, open, for her to place her own hand in.

"O-okay. Let's go." Alice choked out, grabbing his hand.

The Cheshire Cat pulled her to his feet easily, and bent briefly to retrieve his dagger, his glaring red eyes never leaving the Door Mouse.

"Does that Hatter know what you are up to?" Cheshire asked, his voice menacing.

"It's none of his business what I do." The Door Mouse snapped, turning and stalking away.

Alice felt a fine tremble start all over her body. As her knees began to quiver, she wondered if she should sit down again, to save herself the embarrassment of falling, which would most likely happen, given her track record in grace.

"Poor Alice." Cheshire murmured, then surprised her by sweeping her up into his arms. He held her with easy, without breaking a swear, grunting, or complaining how heavy she was. "I'll get you home, and you can rest. I will explain all the things going on here, so you know who you can trust."

"How can I trust you?" Alice blurted.

The Cheshire Cat began walking through the trees and said, "Because, my dear, a good husband would never hurt his wife."

"_Husband_?" Alice croaked before she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I did a new chapter! Woot! -falls over dead- I stayed up and typed this, because I wanted you guys to have a new chapter since you have been hanging tight and waiting on me. I realized that I always hated it when my fav stories never updated. So I am going to try and make an effort to update more often. Don't hold me to that though. -DarkMage6

Chapter 3

Alice woke up, starring at a high vaulted ceiling, draped in deep purple cloth, that surrounded the bed she currently laid in. She sat up slowly, taking pleasure in the way the silk sheets slid against her skin. . .

Alice turned red, realizing the state of undress she was in. The Cheshire Cat had undressed her from head to toe, leaving not even her bra and underwear on.

"You finally awake. I was afraid I might have to call for a doctor." The Cheshire Cat said, pushing aside the purple drapes and sitting on the bed beside her. "You had me worried, sleep for a day straight. I suppose the stress of your life, then coming here could do that though. That and the violence you were forced to witness between the Door Mouse and I. My poor Alice."

"You undressed me!" Alice accused.

"I did. You've always enjoy sleeping naked in the bed before. I thought you would have wanted it. My apologies. . .wife." He purred out the words slowly, seductively.

"Stop that!" Alice snapped, scooting away from him toward the other side of the bed, and cornering herself in the process. "I don't recall marrying you. I never dreamt of it, or planned it. So how could it have happened?"

The Cheshire Cat sighed, stood, and began to unbound his hair. As it fell about him in a snow white curtain, he quickly removed his tie and shirt, standing topless before her. He slowly crawled up onto the bed and toward her. "My dear Alice, just because you aren't thinking of us, or the Wonderland, doesn't mean that its not continuing on without you. And you did to marry me. You thought about it a lot. You _lusted _after me. I was happy to be lusted after by you. Thrilled, and I lusted back. You were a Lady though, remember? Ladies don't just have sex. We both admitted that there was more than just lust there. And so we married. You dreamt it! One and a half years ago. You were sixteen."

Alice shook her head. "I. . ."

"You? You did do this Alice. We've been together ever since." The Cheshire Cat murmured, so close now, she could feel the heat from his body.

"Why didn't that play into all the other times that I was imagining myself here in the Wonderland, then? You never claimed me then!" Alice argued.

"But I did. We were always together. . .You just never came in during anything major happening. Twould have been amusing though, don't you think? Coming into your Mirror Self's body, while I was making love to you? Our bodies one. . .Myself buried deep within you, driving your body into countless orgasms? Or what if I had went down on you why you came into Mirror Alice's body."

Alice felt the heat crawling up from her chest, into her neck and face. But she couldn't have looked away from the Cheshire Cat's eyes to save her life. As he spoke of love making, his pupil's dilated into small slits.

She felt his hands pushing the sheets down, but she couldn't stop him. She was in shock. . .At least, that's what she told herself.

The Cheshire Cat leaned back and admired her. . .she hoped.

"Beautiful." He purred, running a claw gently from her shoulder, down between her breasts, over her rounded stomach, and lower, stopping at the thatch of hair between her legs.

Alice shivered, enjoying that small touch.

"Daddy! Al has got herself stuck in the tree outside again!"

Alice felt dread seize her as the Cheshire Cat cursed.

"I'm coming Chess!" The Cheshire Cat called back, pulling back from her. To her, he murmured, "We will have to continue this later won't we. . .as you are in shock again."

He left her, grabbing his shirt off the floor as he went.

Alice slid herself off the bed slowly, and began to look for something to wear. That was when she saw them. All the pictures on the wall, and a top a dresser.

She picked up a picture of her Mirror Self and the Cheshire Cat. She wore a beautiful white wedding dress, while the Cheshire Cat looked stunning in a tux with tails and a top hat. They looked so happy. . .

She went through the picture, documenting her pregnancy. . .to a photo her holding twin babies. A boy and a girl. "Al and Chess. . ." She whispered, touching the babies faces. She put the photo down and continued on until she found anther picture, later, of her pregnant again. There were no more pictures of that baby though. . .or maybe it was just misplaced?

Alice looked at the pictures again.

They were in a time line. So where was the picture of this child?

"You miscarried."

Alice spun around to see a man standing there, holding an armful of clothes.

Alice gasped and turned to grab a sheet or something to cover herself.

"I've brought you clothes, Alice. Cheshire said you would need some, and sent over your measurements." The man said again, laying the beds across a sitting chair. "I'll leave you to try some on, or simply get dressed."

Alice wrapped a sheet around herself but called for the man to wait.

"You said I miscarried?"

"Yes. It wasn't your fault, really. It was the Red Queen's. She was angry at you for turning down a chance to kill the White Queen. The Red Queen is always plotting like that, you know? You prefer the White Queen at all times. That's why you live on her lands with your husband." The man shook his head, as if to clear it. "Anyways, the Red Queen, in her anger, grabbed the shield from the closest guard and threw it at you. As you tried to avoid it, as it was heading for your stomach, you tripped on your gown and fell. . .The child was lost to us. You haven't seen the Red Queen since, though she keeps trying to get you to return."

Alice felt tears prick her eyes. She was a stranger in a world that was her own, and yet naught. She didn't know her husband, though she looked happy in the pictures. She didn't know her children, but she would bet her life that she loved them. And to lose a child. . .To never love it like it deserved because of one woman's selfishness.

The tears escaped her eyes and Alice couldn't stop them.

"I'll get Cheshire." The man said, leaving quickly.

Alice sat on the floor and bawled. She was hurt, angry, confused, and bitter. Her mother's fear had cost her the childhood she should have had. And a selfish woman, afraid of her own sister, had cost her the life of a child that would never know love.

Arms circled her and Alice cried into the Cheshire Cat's shirt.

"I should have removed the photos. I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't think of what effect they would have had on you." He apologized, stroking her hair.

"I don't know my husband, my children, and now I found out that our third child was killed?" Alice hiccupped. "I'm so lost and confused."

"The Red Queen lost her oldest son after that in a war." Cheshire told her.

"That doesn't make it better!" Alice screamed, pushing him away from her, angry now. "How does that make it better? Is that what helps you sleep at night? Because it pains me now, even though I don't know my children, to have to imagine a mother losing her child!"

"He wasn't a good man." Cheshire told her. He stood and walked over to the pile of clothes and pulled out a pair of pants and a poetic top shirt for her to wear. "I told the Hatter to make you these. Since you came to me wearing pants, I figured you might prefer those over dressed." He also picked up a pair of underwear and a bra. He dropped them in front of her, his eyes sad, but hard.

She had upset him.

"Get dressed, and you can meet your children. I have no doubt that you'll be a good mother, and love them just as much, if not more, than you did before. They know that you don't remember them, so they are eager to see you, and to show you their love."

Alice bit her lip, regretful of her words.

"And Alice. . ." the Cheshire Cat stopped by the bedroom door and looked back at her. "I do sleep better at night, knowing that the Red Queen's oldest son is dead. He was a horrible person, a rapist, and much worse. He was guilty of nothing as long as he was in the Red Queen's land. But when he stepped into the White Queen's land to retrieve you. . .It was my honor and privilege to kill him and send him back to her in pieces."

Alice felt the color drain from her face as he said the words.

The door slammed close with more force then was necessary.

Alice stood and dressed quickly, trembling all the while.

She opened the bedroom door slowly when she was finished, almost afraid to find the Cheshire Cat there. Thankfully, he wasn't.

She eased down the long beautiful wooden hall wall, and found herself in a family room, where the two children played on the floor.

The little girl looked up and cried out happily, and ran for her.

"Mommy!"

Alice opened her arms happily, and hugged the little girl close. "My little Al." she murmured, and opened her arm for Chess to get in. "And my little Chess. I'm so sorry I don't remember you. If I could have remembered anything about this place, it would have been you."

"And daddy?" the two of them asked at once.

". . .And your daddy." Alice whispered.

"Do you still love us?" Al asked.

"How could I not!?" Alice asked.

She took in the two children, each with their hair white, both growing it out. Their eyes, however, were brown. They had her nose, which she had always hated on herself. On her children, it was beautiful.

"There's my beautiful family!" The Cheshire Cat called, walking into the room, and kneeling down beside her.

All traces of his earlier anger and hurt was gone, as he tickled his son and daughter.

"Mommy says she still loves us!" Chess told his father happily.

"And she still loves you too!" Al added, their smiles nearly contagious.

Alice smiled, small, but she smiled.

When she glanced up at the Cheshire Cat was starring at her, his expression unreadable.

"Eww!!!! Mommy and Daddy are going to kiss!" Chess cried.

The two kids made faces and ran from the room, going down another hall that Alice hadn't noticed earlier.

Alice cleared her throat uneasily, "Is that the way you always look at me when you are going to kiss me, or are the kids just taking the staring at me as a make-up session?"

The corners of the Cheshire Cat's mouth turned up in a little smile and he learned his, his lips brushing her own.

Alice shivered, and tried not to think of the fact that the man that kissed her was a killer. . .

"I was more curious as to if you meant what you said to the kids, or if you just said it to make them feel better. Because they'll expect everything to be as it was before if you said that you loved me." He murmured, still close enough that his lips brushed hers with each word.

"What's normal?" Alice asked, licking her lips. . .and his in the process.

"Lots of sex and disappearing acts. . ."

Alice flushed red and back away a little.

He grinned at her, flashing his little cat like fangs.

"We don't just leave our kids alone, do we?" Alice asked, mortified.

"Of course not, the Tweedle's take care of them. They love our kids. And it's really rare for twin's to be born in Wonderland." Cheshire told her. He learned toward her again, brushing his lips against hers again. Then, he kissed her fully on the mouth, groaning softly and wrapping his arms about her. When his tongue invaded her mouth, she tried to shy away, but he wouldn't let her.

When he did finally pull away, he murmured, "You still taste the same. . .So fresh and clean. . . My Alice."

The words ended in a growl as he took possession of her mouth again and pulled her into his lap.

Alice whimpered when she nicked her tongue on one of his fangs, but he just sucked on the small cut, taking away the pain, and making it all very erotic.

She could feel the bulge from between his legs as it pressed into her own center. . .

And she became afraid at that.

She pulled away, ready to panic, but he let her go, starring at her with hooded, dark red eyes.

"I will. . .not force you to do anything you are not ready to do. . .But please don't ever fear me like you look like you do. Let me kiss you, and if I am. . .standing at attention, know I do want you, but will never force myself upon you." He whispered, his eyes tracing her face slowly. "I do love you Alice. You are my wife, and the only thing in this Wonderland that can destroy me with a word. . .But I do not fear you. So do not fear me."

"I'll try." Alice whispered, her hand reaching up and touching her swollen lips.

His eyes followed her fingertips, and his own tongue darted out to taste her on his own lips.

Alice cleared her throat slowly again. "Perhaps you can. . .explain some of the pictures I seen in the bedroom to me? Since I don't remember everyone or everything. I would like to have some memories."

Cheshire bowed his head to her. "It would be my honor."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: -begs on ground- Forgive me! I've been focusing a lot on my book, mostly because those character are speaking to me first and foremost. They demand a lot of my time, so I don't always have time for my fan fiction. Hope you enjoy the chapter! WARNING! There is a lemon in this one. That's right! Cheshire Cat and Alice goodness. ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Cheshire led Alice back to the bedroom, where he stopped at the first picture, slowly explaining events as they happened.

"We were so happy when we found out you were pregnant!" He beamed, touching a picture of her with a swollen stomach, and his arms wrapped around her. "We argued over names forever, until we ended up naming them after ourselves, in true Wonderland fashion. Al is the older of our two children. Two hours between them. You had a hard time giving birth to Chess. He was the bigger of the two babies. I think he was also a gentlemen and told his sister, 'Ladies first.'"

Alice laughed at that, which made the Cheshire Cat grin at her.

He went through more pictures and paused at the one of her second pregnancy, he glanced at her before skipping it, going onto more happy events.

Stories and words, were spun from each picture, Cheshire smiling softly as he told each one. By the end of the trip down memory lane, Cheshire had his arms wrapped around her, and his head resting on her shoulder.

Alice swallowed and tried to calm her beating heart.

"Are you going to stay with us for good, Alice?" He asked after many moments of silence.

"I. . .I don't know." Alice admitted softly. "I know I could be happy here, and a perfect life has been laid out before me. What about the one I live in the real world though? In the end, even if this world does exist, its still just my fantasy. Whatever I say will go, and people will try to make me happy, or to be their friend or ally no matter the costs…as I have seen. There's evil in this world, just like in the real one."

"I can protect you from the evil here though. I have no reach over there." Cheshire told he softly, kissing her neck gently. "You don't have to try to be something you're not for me. You just have to be my Alice. The woman I love and married, mother of our children, and the live giver of Wonderland. By just being here, you have breathed even new life into the world."

"What happens to the Wonderlands when 'Alice' stops believing?" Alice asked, trying to gently shrug out of his arms.

Cheshire sighed and let her go before answering, "It dies. It decays and we die slowly and painfully. The world won't truly die until the 'Alice' of that world dies, though. So, if you stopped believing in this world, we would start to waste away. Me, our children, the trees, the very building we are in. The air would become un-breathable. . ."

"You know a lot about this. . ." Alice trailed off, uncertain. "Did that start to happen here?"

"No." Cheshire assured her quickly. "But we know that there are other Wonderlands. We can tell when they begin to die. Only a few other Wonderland's have lasted this long. One though, sacrificed itself to save some of the others though. When a Wonderland dies, the feelings of fear, desperation, hate, pain, all of it, still exists, long after even the 'Alice' has died. One Wonderland was thriving and the 'Alice' of that world was happy and in love. Corruption happened though, and the Wonderland was re-written. The second time over, the deceased Wonderland's sought it out like moths to flames. They wanted to destroy the 'Alice' of that world, but her lover and friends wouldn't allow it. They gave themselves over to the darkness that had turned the creatures of other Wonderland's into vile creatures. They forced 'Alice' back into her own world, and battled until they killed them all. They died themselves."

Alice put a horrified hand to her mouth, while a few tears escaped her eyes. "That's horrible!"

"It's something we all fear." Cheshire admitted, reaching up and brushing her tears away. "If you aren't happy here, Alice, go back to your world, but don't stop believing in us. If not for just the sake of not killing us, then think of our kids."

"I. . .I have to think about it." Alice admitted.

Cheshire bowed his head and stepped further away from her. "You can have the bed again tonight, I will sleep else where." He walked toward the door and opened it slowly, "The kids have been fed and are in bed. Help yourself to the kitchen. I'm afraid I must go for a walk. I'll be back later. Don't bother waiting up."

Alice was alone only moments later.

She took in a deep breath and looked around her at the room. Everything spoke of the romance and life she had with the Cheshire Cat. All proof was there.

She let out a frustrated breath.

'Let's see.' She thought, sarcastically. 'Go back to my world where my parents keep me at arms length, my mother seems to hate me, and I have no friends. Or, stay with a gorgeous man who claims to practically worship you with every breath he breaths, has the body that could make anyone jealous, and is build for sex? Father to your children, and loves them too, and you. . .He claims to love you too. . .Has a house already for the family. . .'

Alice groaned into her hands as she covered her face.

The choice was simple, but something was holding her back.

An image of her teacher popped into her mind. _Ms. Rouge?_ Alice swallowed as she fully realized her teacher name. _Alice Rouge._

Alice stumbled over to the bed and sat down. Her teacher knew. She knew about the Wonderland, because she had one herself. She wanted Alice to explain her Wonderland to her.

She laid down on the bed, not caring about the hunger that crawled at her stomach, or the worry in her heart.

Exhaustion was what was on her brain, at that moment.

* * *

Alice woke up the next morning to the Cheshire Cat sitting down on the side of the bed, and brushing her hair from her face.

"Hey baby." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her temple. "You okay?"

"I have to go back to my world." Alice told him.

She watched as all emotion drained from his eyes and face. "I understand."

"I want to come back though." Alice said softly. "There's something I need to do. As stupid as it's going to sound, I have a homework assignment."

The Cheshire Cat tilted his head at her, still no emotions showing. "A what?"

Alice took a deep breath. "My teacher assigned us a homework assignment. Her name is Alice Rouge. She wants us to come up with what our own Wonderland's will be like. She wants me to tell her about my own Wonderland. It's also the perfect way to let someone know what happened to me. If one person in the world knows that I'm okay, then I'm okay. Let the rest of them guess and wonder."

"But you want to come back after that?" He asked, uncertainty finally making itself known in his voice.

"I do." Alice smiled, sitting up. "I want to come back to my husband and children."

Cheshire had her pressed back down into the mattress in an instant, as he kissed her until there wasn't a sane thought in her head. Hands pushed at her clothes until they were no longer on her body, and his own disappeared as well.

Alice flushed bright red as he had her naked, and stared down at her like a man gazing at a feast.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, running clawed fingertips over her skin, causing her to shiver. He trailed his hands down to her body until they were at her knees. Gently, he pulled them apart and lowered his mouth. He licked and kissed her nether lips as if he was kissing for her real. Teeth nipped playfully, causing excited cries to leave her mouth. "You taste wonderful." He purred. He actually purred!

He continued to please her for what seemed like an eternity before he came back to hold himself over her body, grinning at her.

"I want to make love to you now." He whispered to her, kissing and nipping at her neck. "Will you let me?"

"YES!" Alice cried out, throwing her legs open wider as he settled his hips between her own legs.

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. He gritted his teeth and bit out a curse. "You're so tight!" As he continued to push himself in, he was shocked to find a barrier there. "A virgin? . . .Of course, you've never physically made love." He panted out, laughing softly to himself. "Relax for me baby."

Alice did relax, and he pushed through the thin barrier quickly, and then ceased all movement, holding as still as a cat stalking its prey, suddenly.

"I love you." He whispered in to her, staring into her eyes. "My beautiful, wonderful, Alice."

Alice blushed and looked away, scared by the intimacy he had brought into the sex suddenly.

He grabbed her chin gently in a soft grip and turned her face back to him, kissing her fully on the lips.

Slowly, he pulled out of her, then thrust himself back in.

"Again!" Alice gasped against his lips.

She felt his lips curl into a grin as he told her to wrap her legs around his waist. As soon as she had done that, he pounded into her with an abandon that had her gasping and crying out his name.

* * *

Alice stood in front of a mirror, gazing into the attic of her own home.

"How much time do you think has passed?" Alice asked softly.

The Cheshire Cat shrugged. "Maybe a few hours. Time passes differently between our worlds."

Alice chewed her lip gently and gazed up at him from under her lashes.

Cheshire glanced down at her and smiled broadly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Hurry up with that stupid paper you are writing, and then come back to me. I will miss you sorely while you are gone."

"Won't Mirror Alice take my place as soon as I am gone?" Alice asked.

"Hard to say, but even then, its not the same." Cheshire Cat told her. He squeezed her gently then pushed her toward the mirror. "Go before I keep you here. That surely won't be a great start to our new life together."

Alice laughed but stepped through the mirror. No sooner then she did, she received a sharp slap to the face.

Behind her, in the mirror, she heard the Cheshire Cat roar.

Alice looked up to find her mother and father standing there, both looking angry.

"I told you she would do it as soon as we left." Her mother spat angrily, slapping Alice again.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" the Cheshire Cat roared. "Keep your hands off of her!"

"And she has this beast trying to defend her." Her mother hissed. "Break the mirror!"

Her father picked up a hammer from off one of the boxes. They had been waiting. It was all a set up. They were destroying the mirror!

Alice stared at the Cheshire Cat in horror as her father approached.

"With this, all you Demons will leave her be." Her father said, raising the hammer.

"So you think." Cheshire said, silkily. "You will never keep me from her."

Her father smashed the hammer into the mirror over and over, distorting the picture of the Cheshire Cat until glass shards fell away, and the image of Wonderland disappeared.

"NO!" Alice screamed, crying and clutching at the glass pieces. Blood oozed from her fingertips as she cut herself over and over, trying to gather up all the pieces.

"Go to your room. Get your homework done, and forget that world ever existed. We're doing this because we love you." Her mother said coldly.

"I hope you die." Alice whispered. "I hope you feel broken and cold, like this glass in my hand when you die."

Her father gave her a backhand that split her lip with the sheer force of it. "Don't you talk to your mother that way! Now do as you were told!"

Alice stood, dropping the glass pieces and leaving the attic.

She entered her room and grabbed a spiral notebook and a pen and began to write, blood staining the pages all the while. She wrote well into the night, and to the next morning, when she was finally finished.

She stood, not changing clothes, and left for school.

She ignored her other classes and headed straight for Ms. Rouge's room. The teacher didn't have a first period class, but she knew she'd be in there.

"Alice? Dear God, what happened to you?" Ms. Rouge said, standing as soon as she seen her.

Alice shut the classroom door and walked over to the teacher's desk, dropping the notebook on it.

"Ms. Alice Rouge, this is my Wonderland. My parents destroyed the mirror in which I used to get there. I had planned to return as soon as I gave this to you, and disappear from this world forever. They took that away from me. If I can't go back. . ." Alice choked back a sob. "I can't see my children."

Ms. Rouge came around the table and hugged Alice tightly.

"I'm so sorry Alice!" She whispered, smoothing out the girl's hair. "I'm sorry they took that gift away from you."

'_Alice. . .'_

"Did you hear that?" Alice asked, snapping her head up.

Ms. Rouge smirked and motioned toward a closet.

Alice walked over to the door and gasped at the giant mirror she found standing there, and the Cheshire Cat. He looked her over and frowned, displeased with the state she was in.

"I can use other mirrors?" Alice asked.

"No, you could use the mirror in your attic, and you can use this one. The original looking glass. As soon as you are gone, this mirror is going to disappear. It can only be used once by a single Alice every hundred years. It appeared this morning in my house, and I was given instructions as to what to do. You must leave now, though, Alice. If you don't, you will miss your chance."

Alice leapt through the mirror and into the Cheshire Cat's awaiting arms.

"Thank you!" Alice cried, glancing back at her teacher.

Ms. Rouge smiled and waved, as the mirror began to disappear.

Once it was finally gone, Ms. Rouge shut the closet door and walked over to her desk, picking up the notebook that Alice had turned in.

She chuckled and pulled out a lighter from her purse and set the notebook on fire, and threw it in the trashcan before she walked out.

Another Wonderland saved. . .

Author's Note: It's not the end! I swear!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice held tightly to the Cheshire Cat as he carried her through the Wonderland, holding her just as tightly to his chest.

"If I could find a way to enter your world, I would kill them." He growled softly, taking in the busted lip and bruising on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Alice told him softly. "I'm never going back. I'm never leaving here again. I have everything I need and it was stupid of me to even think of going back."

"Maybe it wasn't." Cheshire told her softly. "Maybe it was fated for this to happen. That way, you could never go back. Maybe you were meant to bring about an entire new Wonderland. One were the Alice will be here with us, forever."

Alice shrugged as best as she could while being carried. For once, though, she didn't worry about being to heavy for the Cheshire Cat. A smile softly curved her mouth as she gazed up at him, while he wasn't paying attention to her.

He was handsome, strong, emotional, but in a good way. Most importantly, he was all hers.

He glanced down at her, and a smile curved his lips too. "What?"

Alice blushed and said, "Just thinking about how lucky I am to call you mine."

"You're lucky? I'm lucky! I have you, and you gave me children. Something I never thought I would have. I honestly expected to die in service to the White Queen, while trying to battle back the evil of the Red Queen. I never thought once about romance, and never had a relationship past a one night stand until you came along. You've tamed me." He said the last with a pout on his lips.

Alice laughed and said, "Well, yes, you are housebroken, and I assume you no longer clean yourself?"

He grinned. "Not unless that kind of thing turns you on. I am very. . .flexible."

Alice blushed as images of the Cheshire Cat popped into her head and some of the things she imagined would probably even have a porn star blush. Then again. . .

"I'll test that theory tonight." She said simply.

* * *

The next morning was one of the best of Alice's life. She had been woken up to breakfast in bed, served by her children, and cooked by them too. . .

The Cheshire Cat grimaced when he bit into his pancake and found an eggshell. It had caused Alice to laugh until she had cried, all while her husband glared at her in mock anger.

He huffed at her and murmured, "Wait until you find one."

Though she never did.

"Thank you for the delicious breakfast!" She told her children, hugging them both.

"We missed you while you were gone. We wanted to do something special!" Chess told her.

"Mommy, what happened to your face?" Al asked, scrunching her face up. "Was it the Red Queen?"

Alice glanced up at the Cheshire Cat, who had turned his head away from her, his jaw clenching in anger.

"No, baby. Mommy just got into a fight while she was gone. It's fine though." Alice assured her daughter, kissing her head.

She kissed Chess too, shooing the kids away while she stood from the bed, gathering the dishes.

"They're wonderful." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood that had overtook her husband. "I can't wait until I have completely relearned them."

When she looked up though, he was still glaring at the wall.

"Cheshire?" She whispered, setting the dishes down on the bedside table. She crawled across the bed and knelt in front of him, gently touching his face.

He nuzzled his face into her hands and sighed. "I was scared. I was so afraid that they were going to hurt you even worse then they did. And I was powerless to stop it."

"I'm here now, though. I'm here forever." Alice assured him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her head into his neck.

His hands went about her, one pulling her completely into his lap, while the other threaded through her hair. "I love you so much. It warms my heart completely to hear those words."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut and just let herself be held.

* * *

Later in the day, Alice found herself sitting outside, basking in the warm light of the sun while watching her children run and play in a tree house that the Cheshire Cat had built for them on their last birthday.

Alice grinned when Al fell, but landed on all four feet like the a cat. She had freaked out the first time one of the kids had fallen a distance, but the Cheshire Cat had just laughed it off, and pointed out the feline reflexes of their children.

"Did you see that mommy?" Al asked, once the little girl had stood up.

"I did!" Alice called, grinning.

A shadow fell over her. Alice frowned as the color fled from Al's face, and the little girl scurried back into the tree house.

Alice stood slowly and turned to find the Door Mouse standing there.

"Greetings, Alice." He said, bowing slightly, with a mocking smile on his face. "Where is that dear husband of yours?"

"Close." Alice lied, boldly. "What do you want?"

The Door Mouse raised an eyebrow mockingly and said, "The Red Queen is holding a ball, and wants you to be the guest of honor. She wants to put all of the unfortunate business of the. . .accident behind."

Alice gritted her teeth. "Causing me to lose my child is not an unfortunate accident. I won't be attending this ball, or one ever, with the Red Queen. She has assured that all ties we have are severed. Now leave!"

"I must repeat, this ball is in your honor. To deny being there would be. . Bad." the Door Mouse said, smiling cheerily, though his eyes held a dangerous glint.

"I must repeat," Alice mocked him, "That I will not be attending, nor will I ever attend a ball thrown by the Red Queen."

At that moment, the Cheshire Cat appeared, a wicked looking dagger placed at the throat of the Door Mouse. "My wife had declined the invitation twice, I do believe. Now leave, before I sent you back to the Red Queen in pieces."

The Door Mouse stepped back, his lips curling in a snarl. "This will have repercussion for the two of you. Keep your kids close."

Alice felt the color drain from her face at the Door Mouse's words, and swayed slightly, having to lean back into the Cheshire Cat for support.

"Keep those threats to yourself, and well away from the children or wife, or you will find out just how deadly I can truly be." Cheshire hissed out slowly. "And I'm sure the Red Queen will be angry to find out that you resorted to threatening my wife. We all know what happens when you back Alice into a corner."

Door Mouse spat at their feet before he turned and left.

"I should have just said yes." She whispered, brokenly.

"No, you did the right thing. The Queen's have been fighting over you since you first go there. It really bothers the Red Queen that you prefer to live within the White Queen's lands and not her own or on the border as you use too. She doesn't seem to understand that you being married made you want to naturally live with your husband." Cheshire told her softly. "They'll eventually learn to leave you alone."

"They? Are you referring to both of the Queen's? Because you work for one! That kind of makes that statement a little null and void, don't you think?" Alice snapped.

"I remain in her service, to keep you safe. It keeps me updated on what's going on in all of Wonderland, and the White Queen leaves you alone as long as I continue to do all of her dirty work for her." He told her, kissing her temple. "All I do is keep you safe and happy."

Alice sighed and glanced back at the children, who were starring out the window of their tree house with wide eyes.

"You can come down now. He's gone." She called to the children.

Al and Chess slowly began to crawl down the tree, then immediately ran to their parents sides and clutched themselves to their legs. "We were scared." They cried.

Cheshire picked up the twins and held them closely, his dagger having long since disappeared. "It's okay. Daddy scared them away!" He told them, placing kisses on the heads.

He looked at Alice over the kids heads, and in his eyes, she saw the fear he had within the ruby depths.

She swallowed, realizing that had she not had bluffed her way through the conversation with the Door Mouse, the situation could and would have gotten bad in a hurry.

"Let's go inside." Alice suggested softly, putting a hand on the Cheshire Cat's back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Let's go inside." Alice suggested softly, putting a hand on the Cheshire Cat's back._

"I will be there in a few minutes. I'm going to make sure he is truly leaving. If he even glances back this way, I'll kill him." He growled lowly.

Alice glanced at the kids and motioned them toward the house. As they ran inside, she turned back to the Cheshire Cat and reached up, cupping his face in her hands. "Please, please be careful. And though I bare no love for the Door Mouse, I don't wish him dead either. Try and refrain from killing him."

He lowered his head to hers, touched her lips softly, as if sipping from them. When he raised his head again, he was calm and poised as ever. So at odds with the anger and retribution burning within his eyes. "I'll be careful." He murmured, placing his hands over her own. Gently, he pulled her hands away from his face and kissed the palm of each hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

He turned away, releasing her hands, to which she clutched to her chest, hoping they would still her racing heart. He was strong, she knew that. People feared him, his power, his strength, and his love for her. All of which were almost too much for another man to handle.

She watched until he was out of sight, she watched until her children opened the door and called for her, scared.

She went to them, then watched out the window as they clutched to her legs.

Darkness fell.

He hadn't returned.

Fear choked her, and she began to pray that nothing was wrong with him.

* * *

He followed the Door Mouse, hiding himself amongst the trees, and stalking his prey with an easy he had always possessed.

The Mouse though, knew there was a predator after him. He kept looking over his shoulder, shaking himself, and flinching at every small noise that the creatures of Wonderland made.

For all of his heightened senses though, nothing would tip him off to the Cheshire Cat following him.

Years of being the White Queen's right hand man and assassin made him hone his skills in such a way that no one else could copy them without years and years of practice. He had concocted poisons that could stop the heart within seconds, make the body feel as if on fire, and take ones breath away.

He paused and pulled out a throwing knife while picking his poison of choice.

Below, the Door Mouse twitched his nose in an attempt to sniff out his predator. Again, to no avail.

The Cheshire Cat smirked as he picked out his most deadly of poisons and dripped it onto his blade. Utterly untraceable, odorless, and most importantly, lethal.

With his death, things in Wonderland might be a bit odd for a while, however, chances were, he'd be replaced by a younger Door Mouse quickly.

With a lethal aim, he threw the dagger, finding its mark easily. The Door Mouse dropped like a sack of potatoes, blood oozing from the wounds, and from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

His favorite poison that on contact with blood, caused every blood vessel within the body to rupture. It was quick, not as painful as he would like, but the deed was done.

He dropped onto the ground beside the dead body of the Door Mouse and kicked it roughly, rolling the body over so lifeless eyes stared at him.

He tilted his head and considered what to do with the body. In the end, he left it. They were already in the Red Queen's land and no one would be able to trace the poison back to him. And the Red Queen was horrible about not dealing with the Rebel's that tended to haunt these woods.

Swiftly, he took the knife, cleaning it off on the Door Mouse's clothes, and jumped back into the trees, disappearing.

Before he went home however, he knew he had to report what he had done to the White Queen.

She might be angry, or she might be pleased that they had dealt another blow to the Red Queen. Who knew?

No matter who you served, you were just as worse off.

One just hid her true self better from the rest of the world.

* * *

The sun broke over the house and Alice was still awake, her eyes burned, and her mind was fuzzy. But she wouldn't sleep until she seen her husband again. Already, he had snaked his way into her heart, and the thought of losing him terrified her. Worse, she would be left with two children she barely knew, and a world that was tearing itself in two by warring against each other.

She felt tears begin to prickle at the corners of her eyes and she rubbed them quickly.

In the distance, she could see a figure making its way toward the house. Part of her wanted to run out to see if it was the Cheshire Cat, the other part told her to wait it out. Even if it was him, he'd probably be angry at her for being so careless.

Minutes passed and the figure slowly got closer.

Creeping.

Slowly.

Closer.

She felt her head swim and she shook it to clear it, trying to focus in on the figure that was getting closer still. If it was him, she would run to him, great him happily, lovingly.

If it wasn't him, she'd get the kids and hide, somewhere, somehow.

White hair flew about a tired face in the strong winds that had began to whip through the area hour ago as storm clouds rolled in, threatening to open.

With baited breath, Alice made her way to the door, and threw it open, running toward the Cheshire Cat.

He caught her up in his arms, holding her tightly, and pressing kisses on the top of her head.

"You silly, silly, wonderful woman. You haven't slept at all, have you? I can tell." He murmured, gathering her up into his arms and carrying her back toward the house. "You needn't do such, love. I will always come back to you, as long as you want me. Even if you didn't want me, I'd probably stick around like a stray cat." He laughed.

Alice smiled and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes. In no time she was asleep.

* * *

Alice awoke to a small nip to the inside of her thigh. Heat flushed up her face immediately as she focused on the silver haired head that had made itself at home in the cradle of her thigh, while clawed fingers traced the lips of her womanhood.

She tried to push herself away from him and close her legs. Waking up in such a way was still new, and frankly, a little embarrassing.

He gripped her hips and looked up at her with hooded eyes. "Good morning, love." He lowered his head again, nuzzling her woman hood. "I love waking you up like this. Pleasing you pleases me in ways you could never know, never understand. Tasting you on my tongue, your juices running down my throat." He began to purr, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Y. . .you don't have too." She said, again trying to get away.

"But I want too. I want to so bad, Alice. Let me, please let me." He whispered. "I need to love you often, and as much as you will let me."

She gave in easily, letting her legs fall open.

He smiled at her, and made her forget her own name.

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been working on my book and kind of drifted off into its world and forgot about the fan fiction world.**_

_**But here you go! A brand new chapter, just for you! I'd put a bow on it, but the ribbon cuts just suck.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So, my dogs ate the power cord to my laptop. . .Well, let me rephrase that, I own two dogs, and I (at the time) was fostering two larger dogs until a good home could be found for them. One of the bigger dogs pulled down my power cord from the table, and my horrible, terrible, vicious. . .Yorkie. . .Yes, Yorkie, ate it. So, this is why I haven't updated in a while.

I had a lot of stuff worked on (for those of you waiting for Arkhem Patient and Repopulating, this includes those. Sadly, can't get onto my laptop. . .its dead until I can buy a power cord. ). So, I am doing a brief little snippet as an apology for as much as I can give (while using my sister's laptop). It will be short, and my other stories won't be worked on until my power cord is fixed because I cannot for the life of me remember what I had done.

WARNING: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THIS STORY FOR NOW. UNTIL THINGS ARE FIXED AND MY LIFE IS UNDER BETTER CONTROL, THIS STORY IS ON A HOLD. . .I MAY ADD MORE IN THE FUTURE, OR POSSIBLY ADD A SEQUEL!

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND REVIEWS! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME!

-DarkMage6

Chapter 7- Let's End With a Bang!

Alice knew something was wrong as soon as she woke up. The house was too quiet for having two high energied children in it. Cheshire wasn't in their bed either.

Quickly, Alice got up and put on some clothes before heading into the living room. There, she found White Queen waiting.

"Your Majesty." Alice nodded, but refusing to bow in that moment. Pleasantries were nothing when you didn't know where your husband and children were.

"Alice. I'm glad you finally awoke. I understand that you had a run in with the Door Mouse the other day." The White Queen said while lifting a tea cup to her lips. "You refused his invitation to attend the Red Queen's ball."

Alice nodded. "I won't have anything to do with that woman. Not after what she has done."

The White Queen sighed. "My sister and I have been warring for years, Alice. Years. Yet, no real loss has occured. Sure, some foot soldiers here and there. She's lost a son, and I lost a husband. None of them were beneficial to Wonderland though. None of them were key players in our little play, shall we say? Your husband changed that. He killed the Door Mouse."

Alice swallowed but shrugged her shoulder. "My husband does what he needs to do for my safety, and our childrens."

"Yes, well. He made a grave mistake in doing that. My sister demanded that we give compensation, or else we would go onto a full scale war. Do you know what that could do to Wonderland? And since you refuse to choose a side, choices had to be made. I send her your husband. . .in chains. I was also forced to send your children to compensate that life lost of her son. . ."

"-You did what! Her son? What about my baby! That was an eye for an eye and she has no right to my children! You had no right, to give away my children! You cold hearted bitch!" Alice shrieked.

She took in the appearance of the White Queen; her milk white skin, hair, eyes, clothes. . .everything. She was utterly. . .ugly. There was no beauty in looking at the living, breathing, moving, lump of white that was the White Queen.

The White Queen said nothing as Alice approached her. "I'm ending this war, now, and forever." Alice told her softly.

"How do you plan to do this Alice? The Red Queen won't give them back for anything." The White Queen reminded her coolly.

"It's my Wonderland. What I say, goes! What I will, will happen. What I wish, will come true. And White Queen, it is my wish that you die. . .now." Alice whispered softly. "Because with you dead, the Red Queen gets what she wants. With you dead, I will get my family back, because she will listen to me. When I tell her I delivered the blow to help her, she will rejoice. Then I will rewrite history again if I must. This is what I want. This is my wish, and my will. . .and it will be done."

The White Queen laughed and took a drink of her tea, swallowed it. . .before her eyes bulged and she dropped the cup.

"You've poisoned me." The White Queen gasped, her face becoming paler as the poison took its toll.

"I did nothing. . .Wonderland did." Alice murmured. "My Cheshire Cat was only that good of an assassin because I allowed it. His poisons, speed, blades, body, down to his very attitude and calculation, was because I, in some way, allowed it. Wonderland does what I say, answers to what I think. . .And I refuse to be scared anymore."

The Queen's gasped became painful.

"I refuse to let my Wonderland fall to waste. . .I refuse to see what I love perish. I refuse to be a peace keeper. I refuse to listen to you, anymore. Goodbye, White Queen." Alice whispered, walking out of the house, leaving the Queen to her death.

She glanced up at the sky and saw the storm clouds spinning, and the sky burst open and let loose its heavy rain. Alice let her tears be washed away, refusing to really cry for the Queen that sacrificed her servants so easily. Did they not understand? If she was unhappy, things got worse for them. If she was happy, their lives were better. It is the way of being Alice. Their very existance depended on her. . .Why did they think they could control her when she could change their very core being with a single thought?

"I'm coming. . ." Alice whispered as she turned toward the main road, ready to make her way to the Red Queen's castle. "And you better all be okay."


End file.
